Creating A New World
by yukikoneko1990
Summary: After the war Dumbledore wants to get rid of all dark wizards and creatures under the stipulation that they are all evil, and he threatens Harry and his mate. Will Harry's friends stop Dumbledore? What secrets will be revealed? SLASH, AU


**Warnings**: Slash, Violence, OOC, AU

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter. One-shot inspired by the song 'Alice, Alice' by Victim effect. I claim no rights to the song.

* * *

"You dare go against my direct order?" Dumbledore asked. There was no trace of the grandfatherly visage he usually presented himself with.

"He is innocent, Dumbledore! What do you want me to do to prove it to you?"

"He has the Mark, Harry! He was seen during raids, fighting alongside Death Eaters!"

"Snape was there as well! Snape fought right beside him! What about HIM?"

"Severus is a different case-…"

"WHY!" Harry roared and the Great Hall of Hogwarts shook. "Because he came to YOU and not to me?" Dumbledore frowned when whispers spread among the remaining order members. He had to do something, and he had to do it quickly. The Potter brat had too much public backing; his plans were falling into the water. He had to do something to get in the Wizarding World's favor!

* * *

_**Should we yet document audacity;  
your last allegations we write.**_

* * *

"Harry, I'm only doing what I think is right."

"What YOU are doing is digging for even the slightest piece of FAME!"

"Who are you to call Dumbledore a liar, boy!"

"Shut it, Shacklebolt!" Harry shouted and rounded on the Auror. His emerald eyes were spitting hellish fire and he pointed an accusing finger at Shacklebolt. "It seems to me that you're forgetting who you fought with on the battlefield!" Harry turned to face Dumbledore again, and the older Wizard frowned darkly. "You fought beside ME, not Dumbledore, who was comfortably seated in his bloody office, WAITING to pick up the cream. In the end, you are no better than Voldemort."

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted and stood up. "Draco Malfoy will be judged for treason against Magic!"

"Draco was my spy! He was forced to take the mark by his father! He DIDN'T WANT TO BE A DEATH EATER!" Harry roared and the windows of the Great Hall rattled.

"Then he should have come to me!" Harry laughed at that and Dumbledore bowed his head slightly. He couldn't read Harry. There was something about the Savior that had him on edge, and he didn't know how to pass beside it.

"And lead the same life Snape led?" Harry grew serious again and his lips were pulled into a sneer. "He didn't and never will trust you. He trusted ME, he came to ME. Are you saying I cannot be trusted?"

"Up until two weeks ago, you carried a piece of Voldemort's soul in you. We cannot know how his death affected you. Nor do we know if that piece is truly destroyed. Until such a time it can be proved-…"

"There is no need for that!"

* * *

_**With yet another man-made miracle  
this borders on the spiritual;  
it's time we came to fight.**_

* * *

Dumbledore's rant was interrupted with the door of the Great Hall of Hogwarts slamming open and Hermione announcing a group of people, all of which were faithful to Harry.

And there were many.

Draco Malfoy was at the front, Hermione to his right and Ronald Weasley to Hermione's right.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy-…"

"Here we have proof that Harry CAN be trusted and a way to confirm the truth of the events." Draco spoke and showed Hermione to go forward. Hermione marched out with full confidence and an ancient book in her hands.

She was close to the main table when Minerva and Tonks stopped her.

"Hermione-…" Tonks spoke.

"I'm sorry, Tonks. But we're done leaving everything to 'grown-ups'. We're taking things into our own hands." Hermione said and pushed between them.

"Mrs. Weasley-…"

"Dumbledore, if you won't trust us, the ones who know Harry best, then you will trust those that came before us; the ones who _invented_ the Horcruxes." Hermione's voice carried over the Hall like a thunderstorm. She walked over to Dumbledore and practically threw the tome on the ground in front of the self proclaimed leader of the Wizarding World. Harry, still shocked from the way his friends barged onto the meeting uninvited, took a step forward. He recognized that book from somewhere.

"Where - where did you find that book?"

"In the Great Library at Gryffindor Manor." Harry turned on his heel and looked at Draco.

"But that Library has more than 30 000 books! In EACH SECTION!" Draco smirked at him and shrugged.

"You have many friends, Harry; friends that want you safe." Luna spoke up from Draco's left.

"Friends willing to comb through thousands of books for you." Ron said with a small smirk.

"Friends willing fight with you and for you." Neville stepped out from behind Luna, his fiancé, and smiled at Harry.

"What is this; a Rebellion!" Minerva gasped out in horror. They barely survived the last war. The last thing they needed was for the children, the new generation to stand up against the standing government.

"If need be."

* * *

_**And should we open our eyes then we'd know  
that the lines we once drew in the sand turn to stone.**_

* * *

"If the Order as the highest form of authority doesn't accept what was written long before our time, then we _will_ start a new rebellion." Draco looked in Harry's eyes and the raven haired man frowned.

"You must know what consequences-…"

"Those consequences would be your doing alone, Dumbledore!" Draco spat. "We will stand by Harry's side, because during the war and right now, Harry was and is the only one on _our_ side."

"What do you mean, Draco?" Tonks asked her younger cousin.

"I mean it the way I said it. Harry fought for US, Harry stood up for US."

"Harry gave us the power to fight." Seamus Finnegan spoke up from the crowd of people behind Draco.

"Harry led us when no one else wanted to." Dean took Seamus' hand in his and looked at Harry, and the Savior swallowed over a lump in his throat

"Harry accepted us when no one else would have." Theodore Nott said and walked forward and placed a friendly hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Harry made us see that everyone has worth." Pansy called out and took her place beside Theodore.

"Harry gave us the freedom to choose. He gave us the choice of fighting or hiding." Ginny spoke up from behind Ron.

"Face it, Dumbledore." Fred Weasley said.

"You go against Harry?" George followed his twin.

"You go against all of us." Charlie Weasley spoke up.

"The whole new generation." Ron said and smiled down at Hermione when she walked over to him.

"And the old one." Bill Weasley said and joined his brothers and sister at the front.

* * *

_**If we ever held back what we write  
then our message is clear, my dear;  
it all ends tonight.**_

* * *

Dumbledore could only stare.

He could practically _see_ his world tumbling down; all his work, all his hard work, all going to waste. All because of HARRY-BLOODY-POTTER.

"You're done, Dumbledore. You can't go against all of us." Draco said and for once his expression was neither mocking nor sly. He was completely serious.

"It's over, Dumbledore." Harry rasped out and looked at Dumbledore. "Read what the book says."

"The page is marked." Hermione said. "It clearly states that if Voldemort's soul was still inside Harry, Voldemort would still be alive and Harry would be gone."

Dumbledore bowed his head slightly his eyes locked on Harry's knowing emerald green orbs.

*Stand down, Dumbledore. Don't fall lower than you've already fallen.* Harry thought. He stood proud. He knew they had Dumbledore where they wanted him. If the old man didn't stand down now he would lose everything. The truth would come out.

Harry looked at Draco and the Slytherin smiled at him slightly.

And in that moment Dumbledore smirked.

*I can still pull out of this!*

"This may prove your innocence, Harry, but Mr. Malfoy is still a Death Eater and he will be dealt with accordingly." Dumbledore said with barely hidden glee.

"Put me under Veritaserum then!" Draco roared and focused his narrowed eyes at Dumbledore. "I have nothing to hide!"

"Draco!"

"No, Harry, today we'll bring it all to an end." Draco snapped and Harry took a small step back.

* * *

_**Yes, we are!  
We're tearing you close as you stare at the scenery.**_  
_**Truth, we write;  
always colorful, cutting and cold.**_

* * *

'Dray, don't do this. You don't want them to know!'

'I am ready to let them know, Ry. I am not ashamed of ANYTHING.' Harry looked frightened but Draco's eyes were hard and he stood tall.

"We will decide if that is needed or not, Mr. Malfoy."

"You mean YOU will decide!" Harry snapped. "You will decide the same way you decided to deal with Sirius Black!"

"That was different, Harry-…"

"It was NOT DIFFERENT!" Harry roared and the hall shook. Dumbledore pulled back a little and whispers spread among the order. "Sirius was just a pawn to you! A pawn you had no problem throwing away once he outlived his usefulness."

"There were witnesses-…"

"Eyes often deceive us, Dumbledore." Harry growled. "_You_ will decide _nothing_."

"Harry, this is a matter far beyond you." Dumbledore spoke trying to calm things down. The look on Harry's face told him enough. The boy knew everything and he had no qualms about bringing it all out into the open.

"Wrong again, Dumbledore." Harry pressed out through his teeth. Neither noticed Draco moving forward. The Malfoy heir saw Harry like this only once and knew that if something wasn't done soon Harry would blow up, and that wouldn't do them any good.

"As it is I am the last living heir of Merlin. _This_ is _just_ my cup of tea."

"Impossible!" Dumbledore whispered.

"It is _quite_ possible."

Draco placed a calming hand on Harry's shoulder and the smaller man looked up at him.

'Dray?'

'Clam, Harry. Your core started pulsating again.' Harry gave him a grim smile and strengthened his shields. His magic immediately stopped pulsating and he calmed down. He took a deep breath and looked at Dumbledore again.

"Do as you're supposed to do, Dumbledore. Don't make me call upon the Rite of Heritage."

Dumbledore was lost. Harry was not bluffing; he would do so no matter the outcome. The order doubted him, questioned him and Harry's friends were ready to fight against every single living Auror to make sure Harry was alright.

What could he do?

* * *

_**Yes, we lied;  
and we see eye to eye though you stand at the feet of me.**_  
_**So, tonight  
means goodbye as the story was told.**_

* * *

Dumbledore swallowed over a lump in his throat.

"Alastor, give the Veritaserum to Mr. Malfoy, if you would." He said and walked towards Draco and Harry.

"Moody and Minerva will question Draco." Harry snapped; the tone of his voice left no room for argument. Dumbledore stopped in his tracks and looked at said people. Moody gave him a knowing look and limped forward. Minerva looked confused but did the same. Draco took a seat in the closest chair and took the Veritaserum from Moody. Before he drank it, he threw one last look at Harry.

Although one couldn't see it in the way he stood or in his face, his eyes spoke volumes of worry and fear. Draco smiled at him reassuringly and drank the potion.

"Mr. Malfoy, you were born on May 31st, is that correct?" Minerva asked.

"No." Draco answered in a monotone. "I was born on June 5th 1980." Minerva looked at Moody who stepped forward.

"Did you join Voldemort under false pretences?"

"Yes." Draco answered. "Although at that time I didn't know I would turn spy."

"How come you did become a spy?" Moody continued the questioning.

"I didn't want to join Voldemort. If I didn't find a way out, I would have taken my own life." No one noticed how Harry winced when Draco said that.

"How come you didn't?"

"Harry approached me and offered me a different option."

"What did he tell you?"

"He told me he saw my initiation ceremony and asked me if that was truly what I wanted for myself. He told me then that I had two options; either he would help me escape any way he could, or he would protect me if I agreed to spy for him." Moody looked at Harry and their eyes met. Not even a moment later Harry looked away from him. Moody frowned and turned back to Draco.

"Why did you agree to spy for Mr. Potter?"

"I trusted him. I still trust him; with my life."

Moody frowned. 6 years of rivalry don't give birth to trust just like that. There was something else; something much deeper than pure trust. Moody turned around and took a better look at Harry. There was something in Harry's eyes; something that screamed fear and sadness and helplessness.

When Harry's eyes strayed to Draco for a second, Moody knew; he knew which question to ask.

"Mr. Malfoy, what is Harry Potter to you?"

"Harry is my bonded. He is my mate." Shocked gasps spread among the Order and some of the people on Harry's side who didn't know about the two of them.

"Explain." Moody asked.

"I am half Veela. When I came of age I realized Harry was my mate. I was afraid to approach him. When he approached me because of Voldemort and I started working with him I could no longer hide it. He accepted me. We are bonded according to the Ancient Laws; wedded by the laws of Magic."

"Mr. Potter is that true?" Minerva asked and hesitatingly approached Harry who was staring at the floor. "Mr. Potter- Harry, is what Mr. Malfoy said true?" Harry looked at her and raised his hand to the collar of his shirt. On his shoulder was a mating mark.

"Yes, Minerva, it's true." Harry's voice broke and Minerva rounded on Moody.

"Moody, apply the antidote."

"Minerva-…"

"DO IT!"

The moment Draco was free of the potion's effects he stood up and walked to Harry's side. Harry stared at the floor intently until he felt Draco's arms around his waist and Draco pressed a loving kiss to the crown of Harry's head. He looked up and saw Draco smiling down at him. He returned the smile and relaxed.

Draco turned serious and looked up at Dumbledore.

"If this isn't proof enough then I don't know what would be. If I wronged Harry in any way, shape or form, magic wouldn't have accepted our Bond as proper. I would be dead. Same thing would happen if Harry's soul didn't exist anymore due to Voldemort living in his body."

Dumbledore was fuming. All his plans fell into water. His plans of a great future were thwarted by two BRATS.

* * *

_**Alice, Alice the Queen is raging.  
The Cheshire Cat with his smile fading.  
**_

* * *

"How dare you?" he growled and his pale blue eyes burned with rage. "How dare you do this to me!"

A moment later his wand appeared in his hand and he made his way down faster than any man his age should move.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

The moment the Killing Curse left Dumbledore's wand, Draco pushed Harry behind himself and with their combined magic summoned a shield. Screams filled the Great Hall, but to the surprise of everyone the shield held up. The moment Dumbledore's curse was absorbed into the shield Draco took it down and fired a Binding hex. Dumbledore deflected it and aimed to fire another curse. Harry rounded Draco and fired an Expelliarmus at Dumbledore. The old man's wand flew out of his hand. He was blown back into the great table and simply lay there unconscious. For a moment everything was silent and then Moody moved.

"Tonks, Diggory! Arrest him!"

Harry's friends were cheering in the background.

Harry turned to face Draco only to have the taller man grab him and pull him into a reassuring hug.

'I thought I wouldn't make it. I thought the shield wouldn't be strong enough. I thought I'd lose you.' Draco's thoughts were colored with fear and worry he didn't show on the outside.

'It held up. We're safe. It's over.' Harry thought. They parted and Harry looked up at Draco. Draco leaned down and kissed Harry. He pulled his smaller mate as close as he could go. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders and pressed himself close. He needed to feel Draco; needed to reassure himself his mate was safe.

"Mr. Potter." Harry turned away from Draco when Moody spoke to them. "In the name of the standing government I deal you both full pardon." He said. "Maybe now we'll have peace." Harry sighed and looked up at Draco.

"It's far from over, isn't it?" Harry asked and Draco hugged him with a heavy sigh.

"The first part is over, the second part is only beginning. We have a whole world to rebuild." He said.

"We'll rebuild it together." The three men turned when Hermione spoke from behind them. She stood there smiling with the Weasley children, Luna and Neville beside her.

"We'll be with you every step of the way, mate." Ron said and placed an arm around Hermione's shoulders. "For as long as it takes."

* * *

_**We step through the looking glass now!**_

* * *

"All in favor of Greenwich Hall becoming a shelter for victims of Werewolf attacks raise your hands!" Lord Harry Potter-Malfoy asked to conclude the lasting session of the Council of Britain. After he counted the raised Hands he slammed the hammer down.

"Suggestion accepted. Session is with this concluded." He said and stood up. He gathered his papers and left the hall before anyone could stop him to chit-chat. He only wanted to go home and finally get some sleep. He reached his office without anyone stopping him. He took his robe off and was about to hang it on a hanger when a voice behind him made him jump.

"That must have been some kind of a record. Did you run for your office?"

"Draco! You really want to give me a heart attack!" Harry snapped breathlessly. Draco chuckled and walked over to pull his small husband into a hug. He kissed Harry in a peace offering and Harry gave him a small half smirk - half smile when they parted. Harry pushed away from Draco and walked over to his table. Draco sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Another tiring session?"

Harry sighed as he gathered the papers on his table.

"You know how it is." He said. "No matter how hard I try there are still people with prejudice views. I'm getting tired of constantly going through the same things with them." Harry spoke. All the while he did so he didn't look up from his papers and Draco frowned.

Ever since Harry was named the Chairman of the Council, the Savior was working himself stiff every day. He was almost constantly fighting against the older members of the council. He would come home dead tired, just waiting to hit the bed and forget about the world. To be perfectly honest it bothered Draco, because when Harry was tired he spent little time with him, and Draco didn't have the heart to force anything on Harry.

He looked at Harry and saw how his shoulders were hunched. He saw the bags under Harry's eyes and saw the amount of work Harry was getting ready to take home.

*We will have none of that.*

Harry almost jumped out of his skin when Draco took his hand in his and Harry didn't even hear him approach him.

"Harry, love." Draco spoke as he gently pulled Harry away from the papers and into his arms. Harry sighed and allowed Draco to pull him closer. He hid his face in Draco's chest and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. He felt Draco run his fingers through his hair and moaned, pushing himself closer to Draco's warm, hard body.

"What's wrong, love?" Draco whispered in Harry's ear and nuzzled his cheek against Harry's silky hair.

"I'm tired, beloved; so tired. And there's still so much work to do." Harry said softly. "Hermione and I have been working nonstop, but no matter how much work we have already done it seems we haven't moved from the start line. I'm just tired." Draco sighed and hugged Harry closer.

"I know, love. I know."

* * *

"Did we do the right thing?" Harry asked in a small voice. Draco started gathering Harry's papers while Harry rested in his comfortable armchair. He was looking out the window at the people who were running around laughing; living without a care in the world. "Were we right to change everything?" Draco stopped what he was doing and looked at Harry.

"What brought this on, love?" Harry shrugged.

"Dumbledore died. I got the notice this morning." He murmured and looked at Draco. "He was the last thing remaining from the old world, dragon."

"Harry-…"

"I was just thinking, love. We're building a whole new world. So many things could go wrong. There are so many possibilities." Harry finished in a whisper. Draco gathered the last of the papers and put them in Harry's suitcase. He left it on the table and approached Harry. Without a word he offered his hand to Harry who accepted it. He pulled Harry up and when Harry straightened he placed a loving kiss on Harry's forehead.

* * *

_**Should we yet document audacity,  
your last allegations we write.**_

* * *

"You don't need to be afraid, love. We're building it together. Even if we go wrong somewhere, we can always make things right again." Draco murmured. Harry sighed and smiled up at him

"Right as always." He said and Draco smirked at him. Soon enough his smirk turned into a small, knowing smile.

"We should go home, love. You need to rest and relax a bit." Harry rolled his eyes but nodded never the less. Draco turned around and went to take Harry's robe. Harry took his suitcase and walked over to Draco. He allowed his mate to help him into the robe only for Draco to grab his elbow gently, spin him around and pull him into a toe-curling kiss. Harry moaned into the kiss and felt Draco smirk against his lips.

"Take me home to our castle, my white knight." Harry said, slightly breathless. Draco smirked and with a flick of his wrist turned off the lights in Harry's office. He hugged Harry around his waist and looked deep in Harry's emerald eyes.

"Up, up and away."

* * *

_**We write.**_

* * *

**THE END**

**Was it good?**


End file.
